The present invention relates generally to high density multilayer interconnect (HDMI) structures, and more particularly, to an attachment method for assembling flexible HDMI decals comprising flexible fine line interconnect structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,245, entitled "Methods of Forming Two-Sided HDMI Interconnect Structures", assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses methods of forming double-sided high density multilayer interconnect structures. These inventions produce single- and double-sided HDMI structures that are useful in producing interconnection substrates for electronic components, three-dimensional flexible cables, membrane IC test boards and power devices, and the like that require fine line metallized conductors. The present invention improves upon these particular inventions.
No prior art is known that specifically relates to the present invention. An alternative to the present invention is to not use a protective film on the top surface of the HDMI decal. This structure would be subject to problems that the present invention avoids. More specifically, the top surface of the HDMI decal would not be flat after mounting to a carrier substrate which causes problems when mounting integrated circuit chips to the top surface of the HDMI decal, and adhesive bleedout could encroach onto the top surface of the decal preventing electrical connection of the decal to its mounting substrate. The protective film also serves to prevent mechanical damage to the top of the HDMI decal during delamination of the HDMI decal from the substrate and through the decal mounting process.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved attachment method for assembling flexible HDMI structures that provides a flat surface for mounting integrated circuit chips. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved attachment method for assembling flexible HDMI structures that eliminates problems of adhesive bleedout encroaching onto the top surface of the decal which would prevent electrical connection of the decal to its mounting substrate. It is an additional objective of the present invention to protect the top of the HDMI decal from mechanical damage.